htffrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tormenta
Tormenta are a species of anthropomorphic lizards that were mutated by radiation. They exist in the untitled HTF grimdark spinoff series, (title of spinoff is needed, suggestions will be taken). History Tormenta are the descendants of many lizard species that lived before the apocalypse began. Which saw most, if not all of society being completely razed by nuclear bombs and atomic fire, due to heightened tensions of the United States and communist countries. The nuclear weapons had devastating effects on not only the survivors, but the animals as well. However, the Tormenta are among the many animals mutated by radiation. Other Tormenta were taken into ruins of a lab by a mysterious dove. This dove, taught them about the pre-war society, taught them how to do math, science, read, write, spell, history, language, and many things. This dove, taught them this in an attempt to make a species that will remake a society and run as their government, and so their descendants can learn how to carry on their work. Most Tormentas, are not like the lab ones. These are the descendants of the wild lizards in the wasteland. They are irrational, illogical, and are very naive. As a result, a society of authoritarian, totalitarian, and reactionary slavers, took advantage of this, so they can have a larger force. The wild Tormentas want nothing but more territory, food, females to mate with, and establish a safe and large territory so they can have their offspring to live their for a long time. The Tormentas' hierarchy is based off of strength, savageness, and ruthlessness. Which, the society of slavers, known as the New Imperial Legion, is led by a man who's ruthless, and his second in command, is the one who is followed by the Tormentas, and they will do anything to please their leader. While the lab Tormentas, will follow people by their philosophy, intentions, and ideals. Anatomy Tormentas are anthropomorphic lizards. They have long sharp claws, larger eyes with better eyesight than their ancestors. The Tormentas have an anatomy similar to their ancestors, instead their anatomy is larger than their ancestors. Tormentas have a hard time using guns, or any weapon that shoots things due to their very large claws. So they use melee weapons or their own hands as weapons most of time. They have reproductive organs. A Tormenta starts out as an egg thats been fertilized. The egg hatches between 8 to 16 weeks. Though they sometimes prematurely hatch, causing many birth defects, and a lower life expectancy. The wild Tormentas, are highly durable, have a high perception, agility, and strong. But they have almost no intelligence and are not charismatic. The lab tormentas, are very charismatic, intelligent, and perceptional. Unlike their wild counterparts, they have lower endurance and aren't as strong or agile. Behavior The wild Tormentas are mostly savage. They are driven by strength, ruthlessness, and savageness. They hunt in packs, and can take down their prey very easily. They are carnivores, and will target any prey that have meat (keep in context). They can quickly overwhelm their prey by charging at it in many directions and jumping on it and attempting to knock down their prey, leaving their prey vulnerable once it's on the ground. They then proceed to brutally murder it, by eating it alive or beating their prey to death. Their hierarchy based off of strength, savageness, and ruthlessness. Which is why most of them are members of the New Imperial Legion. The Tormentas are highly territorial, and conquerors. They will defend their territory, and want more and more territory. So they go on conquests. Which the New Imperial Legion (NIL), does the same so they can make an large empire. Which, the Tormentas see opportunity. The lab Tormenta, are educated, intelligent, philosophical, and logical unlike the wild Tormentas. The lab tormenta are in small numbers compared to their wild counterpart's population. Which there are a total 6,000 lab Tormentas, while there are possibly 1,000,00 Tormentas. But the lab tormentas make it up with their high intelligence, logic, and their understanding of technology. The lab tormentas are the descendents of the Tormentas that were raised in the remains of a lab, that was occupied by a dove. The dove taught them how to speak English, philosophy, math, history, science, and etc. The lab Tormentas, wish not to reeducate the wild Tormentas, as it will be fatal. The lab tormentas wish to reestablish pre-apocalypse society of democracy ideals. But doing this will take many generations, due to the lawlessness of the post-apocalypse world. But these tormentas are determined that their society will replace the fallen society. Since they looked into history books and saw that at the beginning of time, where there was no society at first. But society was established, eventually with democracy. Trivia * They are the first fan species made by User:Captain Sans Nightmare. * Their name was given by User:XMC-Grim-Reaperx, which means storm in Spanish. Category:Species